


And They Lived...

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: What the clones did next.





	And They Lived...

Cosima:

Camilla Torres walks past her, shows no sign of recognition.

It was better that way. It was what they had agreed; Delphine would be the point of contact for all Leda clones in need of treatment, Cosima wouldn’t make herself known to them, wouldn’t force the knowledge of their status as clones on any of them. But Cosima wonders what would happen if she ever did reach out to any of the clones, to let them know she was like them, or what would have happened if Camilla, or any others of them, ever caught an unexpected glimpse of her and wanted an explanation. Sarah had talked to her about the moment she had first seen Beth, and Cosima still remembered her first awkward encounter with a high Alison. She couldn’t land that knowledge on all the others.

Sometimes Cosima has wondered what her life would be like if Beth Childs had never made contact, if she had never become aware that she was a clone. She wouldn’t be without Sarah, Alison and Helena now, or Art, Donnie and Felix, but she can’t deny she sometimes thinks about it.

She would watch as Delphine administered the treatment; know that the Ledas would be able to live their lives without risk from the illness, without having the same experiences that Cosima and her sisters had had, and know that it was the right thing to do.

 

Sarah:

With no one on her tail any more, it would be easy to do it: grab Fee and Kira, just jump into the car and hit the road. But Sarah isn’t going to do that; Fee’s got his life now, he’s got his birth sister Adele, he’s got his exhibition, he’s got Colin. Kid brother’s finally growing up. And Sarah doesn’t even think Kira would want to go.

Maybe it’s time for her to take a leaf out of Fee’s book and grow the fuck up herself.

Alison and Donnie suggested she look into arranging to take the test again, saying they were sure that if Sarah explained about her bereavement they would understand. And she could do that; or she could consider her other option of taking Kira and getting the hell out of town. But she knew she had to find some purpose in her life now. Look at all the others: Cosima and Delphine curing the other Ledas, Felix and his art, even Helena and the babies. So she wouldn’t take up that second option, but would follow Alison and Donnie’s advice instead. She’d turn her back on the life of pretending to be someone else, and it was time for her now to figure out who Sarah Manning really was.

 

Art: 

Beth should have been there, he thinks, even as he watches Sarah, Cosima, Alison and Helena laughing and joking together, happy that the four of them have now been able to come together as sisters, yet knowing that there is a fifth who should have been there with them.

There are so many things he wonders; how she would have got along with Sarah if she had the chance to get to know her, whether she would have bonded with Helena’s babies as quickly as Alison, or felt awkward like Cosima. And he still feels guilty about the fact that Beth had been unable to confide in him.

Everything he had done to help Sarah and the others, he’d done for Beth as much as for them. Now he watches them all, sees how they are getting on with their lives, and he knows he’s helped them get where they are today, and he’ll do the same for Charlotte too. 

But a part of him will always wish he had been able to do it for Beth.

 

Alison:

She thinks about herself, the soccer mom who thought that being on a hundred and six different committees in Bailey Downs actually mattered, and it seems like all that happened to a whole different Alison Hendrix.

Maybe getting out of Bailey Downs, where everyone judges her and Donnie for having sold drugs in public while having privately been among her best customers, where she’s haunted by memories of Aynsley every day, is the best thing for them. Sarah doesn’t want to live in Mrs S’s house, Alison thinks it’s a shame to let the house go; at one point she had thought it would be an ideal solution for her and Donnie to move in. But Donnie had said that firstly he wasn’t sure Sarah would go for that, and secondly, if they were to sell the house in Bailey Downs, there was still the little matter of their unwanted guest under the garage, which could be kinda hard to explain to potential buyers. Alison had conceded the first point, but was still determined to work on him on the second.

All things considered, she’s happier with where she is – she and Donnie are back on track, and she has Sarah, Cosima and Helena, and not forgetting Art and Felix. And she’ll work on Donnie for getting the hell out of Dodge, leaving the past behind. 

 

Helena:

It is the story of herself, her childhood with Tomas and Maggie, of the lies she had been brought up to believe.

It is the story of her sestras, how they had all come together, how they had helped her see that there were people who loved her, how they had all fought to survive.

And most importantly, she thinks as she comes to the end of her story, it is the story of her babies, who she still felt deserved better than her, but who she would make sure had the life that she had never had the chance to experience, of how they were named for Arthur and Donnie, who had shown her that there was still good in the world.

It is the story of their future.


End file.
